


Academy Awards feat. Lextra

by Wakeywakey_bigmistakey



Series: Academy Awards AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards AU, Coming Out, F/F, Makeup-artist!Clarke, Ugh, actress!lexa, lextra, oscars au, seriously its such a dramahoe!move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakeywakey_bigmistakey/pseuds/Wakeywakey_bigmistakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is an actress, Clarke is a makeup artist. They both win an award and just decide to come out at like, the most watched broadcast in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

’-And the Oscar, for best actress in a main role, goes to-’

The silence that spread throughout the theatre was deafening. Each and every person seated had their hope for what was about to be said, but most of them had an idea. The same idea, even. There was a person who’d been predicted, expected, to win. Her heart was beating wildly, the culmination of everything she’d worked towards since childhood. The host drew a deep breath, a small smirk adorning her face ‘-Lexa Woods, for her role in _Jus Nou Drein Jus Daun_!’

Lexa wouldn’t have been able to contain her face splitting smile, even if she’d tried. Even Anya grinned as she gently pushed Lexa along. She made it to the stage in what felt like three long strides, her bare leg showing every other pace. She made it up the stairs, without falling as she’d been anxious about, and she felt all eyes on her as she turned up to the podium. After a calming breath, she started her short speech.

‘This is… This is wild! I’d like to thank my co-star and best friend, Anya Reyes, her wife Raven Reyes and all of my _actual_ family. I never even dreamed I’d be standing here, and you are the people who’ve made it possible! This, this is one of the two things I’d never imagined would happen to be, both of which have. So, my last thank you goes out to the person who took my heart, but gave me something completely life-changing in return: a purpose. So thank you, to the girl who showed me that life should be about more than just surviving. Ai Gonplei Ste Nou Odon’ Lexa finished, lifting her statuette into the air.

The audience was silent for a quarter of a second, then exploded into a roaring applause. Lexa made her way towards her seat, from which Anya sent her a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Once she sat down, Anya lent over and whispered quietly in her ear ‘Finally got tired of everyone thinking you’re boning Gustus, huh?’ before bursting into a loud laugh. Lexa just smiled, her mind swimming with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Blue eyes that was watching from ten rows further back, her heart feeling as though it’d beat out of her chest, a sheen of water filling her eyes. They’d agreed to keep their relationship away from the public long ago, but it had nagged her for a while; Clarke was so, _so_ tired of having to sneak off, of having to deal with paparazzi’s, of not being able to as much as kiss her girlfriend in public. She was tired, and now she understood that Lexa was too. She could feel unbelievable happiness bubble up inside her at the gesture, but also at the reference to the first time they’d dared to share their true feelings with one another.

‘-Clarke Griffin, for the make-up in _The Dropship_!’

Clarke didn’t even hear anything, too busy staring down towards the foremost rows, until Octavia was cheering in her ear and everyone was staring at her. Her trip to the podium was like a drunken haze, Clarke only registering intense green eyes sending her a small smile and a nod. She looked out over the audience, eyes continuously flickering back to the brown haired woman in the third row.

‘I -uhm… I don’t know what to say’ she said, her voice wavering only the slightest. She heard the words out of her mouth before she thought about them: ‘I would like to thank my mother, Abby Griffin, who supported the artistic little girl back home in Arkadia. Octavia Blake, my best friend since childhood, I’m glad you’re here today with me.’ Clarke had to swallow before she continued her hasty speech ‘I’d like to thank my father, Jake Griffin and my friend Wells Jaha, the people who taught me what all humans should strive to be, you should have been here tonight.’                                                                                                                                                           

The audience clapped, some even with tears down their faces, but then Clarke continued             

‘But right now, I don’t strive to be like someone else; I strive to be good enough for someone else. Someone who tore down my walls and helped me stand up to myself, and against myself. Someone who I try to deserve every single day. To the girl who grounded me when I was lost amongst the stars, thank you!’

The audience clapped, yelled and some stood up. A lively murmur spread as Clarke walked back, stopped as a hand gripped her wrist. She turned around and found herself staring into deep emerald eyes. Lexa stared at her for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Clarke was surprised, to say the least; it’d been Lexa who’d wanted them to stay a secret, not wanting to ‘look weak’. She couldn’t help it but turning her head just slightly, sharing a tender kiss with the girl she loved. Only once they comprehended the collective uproar of the rest of the theatre did they break apart, their friends being the three singular people not taken completely by surprise.

They separated, and Clarke found her seat, but the attention was still almost completely remained on her and Lexa.

‘Jesus christ Clarke, talk about putting on a show. You _do_ realize that this is literally the most viewed broadcast _in the world._ And you just decided to make out with your fucking girlfriend? Only you guys, I swear’ Octavia giggled, unable to stop laughing when she saw the sheepish look on the blonde’s face. She _hadn’t_ realized, she’d thought about nothing but Lexa.

Much later, after _not having any comments_ at least a billion times, Lexa finally found herself in a moment of quiet.

‘So’ a gruff voice husked in her ear, arms wrapping around her waist ‘I give you a purpose? And what might that be?’

Lexa swallowed, her mouth suddenly turning dry as rubble. She turned around, resting her forehead against the blonde’s.

‘Listen, Clarke’ she said lowly, popping the _k_ ‘I shouldn’t have- I should’ve asked firstl-‘ but was stopped by Clarke kissing her with as much love and care as she could possibly convey through their physical connection.

‘Lexa’ Clarke whispered ‘nothing could make me love you any less. This is what I want, you are what I want. Please stop apologizing.’

‘I am weak for you, Clarke.’ Lexa answered, before connecting her lips and hips with Clarke’s ‘We’ll deal with the press tomorrow.’


	2. Just gals being pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press has an... Interesting way of interpreting the speeches

’OH MY GOD!’ Clarke yelled, laughing so loudly it could be heard throughout Lexa’s small apartment. The sun shone through the window, as it was well after noon. The blonde had woken a little while ago and had been making coffee, but something on her phone had made her stop to make her abrupt exclamation. She stared at the screen a few seconds longer, trying to comprehend it, before she sprinted towards the bedroom where Lexa still laid in peaceful slumber. Clarke practically threw the door off its hinges in her haste to get to her girlfriend, who shot up at the violent noise.

‘LEXA, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS’ Clarke thrust her phone into the brunette’s hands, still laughing to the point of tears. Lexa sized up her girlfriend, wondering momentarily whether she would be able to just go back to sleep. They hadn’t gotten back from the after party until six a.m, if not later. The brunette glanced at the phone when Clarke started making impatient noises, gesturing towards the screen.

 ** _Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin declares their friendship at the academy awards with adorable speeches and a friendly kiss: Read all about the BFF’s, Hollywood’s Gal Pal goals!_**  

At this point, Clarke’s laughter had turned into a weird sort of wheezing, but Lexa couldn’t blame her. They both collapsed in laughter. None of them could stop, they found the whole situation so ridiculous; they’d literally spent months and months trying to keep it a secret, and when they finally come out, magazines write _this._ Finally regaining a tiny, tiny part of her bearings, Clarke went out to fetch the coffee she’d been making. She couldn’t help but smile softly at the sound of Lexa’s low laughter, floating through the walls. In the beginning of their relationship, she had been very closed off about her feeling, especially good ones. Placing the two coffee cups on a tray with some bread, she made it back to the bedroom. The brunette had stopped laughing, but she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. An honest to god _giggle._ Clarke found it absolutely adorable, although she would _not_ be telling Lexa that.

‘You know who needs to see this?’ the blonde asked. When Lexa shook her head with an uncharacteristically wide smile, Clarke smirked. ‘Everyone.’

 

**Hoe-mies**

**Griffster M.D**

You guys NEED to read this hetero-fuckery right now!

[www.thedropship-magazine.com/news/clexa-gal-pal-goals](http://www.thedropship-magazine.com/news/clexa-gal-pal-goals)

**Raven-claw**

OMFG PLZ TELL ME THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS

**Octavi-huh**

This might be the best thing that ever happened in my life

 

**General cheeky-bones**

The idiocy… Fuckin straight people

 

**Commander Heart-eyes**

We literally declared our love for one another, then kissed… I do not understand where in that process platonic wormed its way in

 

**Octavi-huh**

“kissed”

 

**Raven-claw**

Made out, more like it

 

Clarke and Lexa decided simultaneously that they were done with the group chat, laying down their separate phones. They locked eyes and smiled softly.

‘I’m really glad we did this’ said Lexa, and Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at her starry-eyed expression. She kissed her softly, before whispering back ‘me too, Lex’ and taking a sip of her rapidly cooling mug.

Enjoying a silent afternoon, they watched some tv and dazed in and out of sleep.  Later on in the evening, the sound of Lexa’s ring tone woke the sleeping couple on the couch.

‘Hello’ Lexa answered, her voice still raspy from sleeping. Clarke couldn’t honestly say that it didn’t affect her. Some mumbling was all she could pick up from the phone, but she listened very intently to Lexa’s end of the conversation.

‘Yes… Off course, I’d be more than happy to… Yes, I’m certain that she’ll want to come as well… Tomorrow should work… Yeah’ she let out a low chuckle ‘Certainly… Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow then.’

Lexa clicked end call and snuggled back down beneath the blanket, wrapping her arms around Clarke.

‘What’s up? What are you reeling me into this time?’ Clarke asked, curious about the subject of the call.

‘It was some LGBTQ magazine, they wanted to do an interview. Clearing any and all doubt about the nature of our relationship, you know? I hope you are okay with it; I can cancel if you’d rather.’

‘Nah, let’s get it out, once and for all’ Clarke answered, pulling her girlfriend closer.

 

**_Lexa Woods clears any misunderstandings: I’m gayer than Xena in a pride parade. Girlfriend Clarke Griffin confirms_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ai gonplei ste nou odon - My fight is not over
> 
> This is silly, it just popped up in my mind


End file.
